An Old Friend
by lilangel12
Summary: Thank you all who reviewed. Finally the last chapter is DONE!!! (PHEW!!!) PLEASE R&R! THANKS!!
1. Chapter 1: The EMail

Note: I don't know if I should continue this. It depends if you guys want me to. Please review with your answers. Thank You!  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
An Old Friend  
  
One day Crash Bandicoot was sleeping outside. It was a warm day. His sister, Coco, was sitting next to him, checking her e-mails. She recieved one that said  
  
"Dear Coco,  
  
Please meet me on the second island of the Austrailian chain, at 8:00 P.M. on May 31, 2003. Bring your brother if you want. Hope to see you there.  
  
Love,  
  
?????"  
  
"Love?!?!" Coco said after reading the e-mail. She woke up Crash and told him to look at the e-mail. "What is today?" He asked. "May 31." Coco said. "And what time is it now?" Crash asked. "1:00" She said. "Oh. I'm hungry. I'm going inside." Crash said as he walked into the house. "What time are we leaving?" Coco called while turning off her laptop and following her brother. "Seven." He answered.   
  
"Finally" Coco said as the clock struck seven. She said goodbye to her tiger pet Pura and went outside. Then, her and Crash went on their way. Coco was both nervous and excited about this 'mystery person.' Who was this person, and why did the put 'love' on the e-mail?  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
So, did you like it? Should I continue? Please review with your answers. 


	2. Chapter 2: Who Sent The EMail?

YAY! Chapter 2! Finally! I survive! Thanks to all who reviewed and kept me going! But now I have Writers' Block. NOOOO! I'll get over it soon enough and think of chapter 3. ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
An Old Friend Chap. 2  
  
It was about 7:45 when Crash and Coco got there. "Uh-oh! She's early!" someone said. Coco saw and heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" she yelled. She slowly approached the bush,being careful because she didn't know who it was.The person (or thing) started to get nervous. The bush was now shaking very much. Then, it ran away. It was just a purple blur. It was fast, but of course, Crash was faster. Crash tackled the thing.When Coco caught up, she gasped. "SPRYO?!?!" she screamed. "You were the one who sent the letter?!" "Ya." Spryo said. "How did you know where we lived?" Crash asked. "Remember that time when you guys were transported to Dragon Lands?" Spryo asked. "Ya" Crash and Coco said at the same time. "Well, Crash asked if anybody had seen..." "Cortex" Crash finished. "Yhea. Well, while Crash was asking everybody that, Coco dragged me away for a minute. She told me her name, and your name. I told her mine. Then, she told me her e-mail address, and where you two live." Spryo said. Coco blushed. "Oh." Crash said. Crash looked at his sister. "Coco!" he said. "You're blushing!" "No I'm not!!" Coco said, quickly turning away. Well, why are you here?" Coco said, still facing away. "Because..."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Find out next time! Well, how did I do? Please review and tell me how I did and weather or not I should start another story. See Everybody soon! (I hope.) ;) 


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

This is the last chapter. (WOOHOO!) But, there is another story comming that follows this. (EEK!)  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
An Old Friend Chapter 3  
  
"Because why?" Coco asked."I...I can't say." Spryo said. Instead, he grabbed Coco by the waist and kissed her! (EWW!!! WHY DID I WRITE THAT?!?!) Crash fainted from the shock. It looked like his little sister wasn't so little anymore. After the kiss, Coco looked at him, astonished. "Thats how you really feel about me?" She asked. Spryo was blushing. "Uh, yhea, I guess. Sorry about that! I couldn't resist!" Coco looked down at Crash. "Do you think you can help me wake him up?" "Uh, sure!" Spryo said. Coco picked him up by the arms and spryo picked him up by the legs. They threw him into the water. "AH! I'M UP!" He said, quickly getting up to get out of the water. "Well, we better get going." Coco said. They both hugged, (aww!) and then left in different directions.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Well, how was it? I know that the last chapter was short. SCHOOL'S OUT!!! So that means that I will have more time to think of more stories/chapters and write them!!! YAY! Uh... please review! 


End file.
